Without War-New Initiates
by Username1.4
Summary: So, even though this has been done tons of times, I still LOVE the idea of it, so I made my own. I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I strut through the Pit, wondering what to do. I had nothing to do; the new initiates wouldn't be coming until later that day. So, I decided to get a piercing. I already had some tattoos, why not complete the whole 'Dauntless' look? I walked into the shop and greeted Matthew, the head piercer there,

"Hey, Matthew! What's up?"

"Nothing much, Six, what's up with you?" Just like people called Tobias Four, people are starting to call me Six. Nicknames were really in style.

"New initiates coming today," I replied. Matthew nodded knowingly.

"Are you going to be training the transfers? Or the Dauntless-born?"

"Transfers, Four is going to be training Dauntless-born this year,"

"Hmm," Matthew hummed, "So you want to look really intimidating for them?"

"Oh, yeah!" I said, feeling pleased that I didn't have to explain why all of a sudden I wanted to get a piercing.

"So, where do you want it?"

"Umm… How about three on my left ear, and two on my right?" I said, showing him exactly where I was talking about with my fingers. Matthew nodded.

"Okay, just sit down real quick and we'll be done in like, twenty minutes, okay?"

I nodded and sat down. In the past year, I had really grown up. Instead of just barely reaching Four's collarbone, I made it all the way up to the middle of his ear, and I really started to fill in, too. My curves were easily definable, but my chest still seemed the same size. Whenever people would comment about it, I would suppress a smile and act all mad about it, but I would really be laughing at them. Even though it seemed like my chest hadn't grown one bit, it really had. A lot. I went from an A cup to a D cup in two weeks. At first I was all like 'hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!' but then I realized that it hurt a lot more to be hit there, so I started tying them up every morning with a bra that fit me, then a tight bandage, then another bra. It worked out. But, my awesome boyfriend, Tobias, would always get really annoyed when someone brought up my chest size. I would kiss him and he would calm down, but later that day he would disappear for a couple of hours, and that person would apologize to me the next day with a split lip and a black eye.

"Alright, all done," Matthew said, bringing me out of my thoughts of how awesome my life was right now.

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's three points per piercing,"

"Damn," I laugh, "That's expensive! Anything you could do for a friend?" I wiggle my eyebrows, and Matthew laughs.

"That _was_ discounted, Six,"

I shake my head and give him the points. **(idk how these points work, for now I'll believe that they're written on little slips of paper that you give to the shop people.)**

Then Matthew gives me a huge bottle of stuff to clean out my ears with twice a day. I thank him and start heading towards Tobias and I's apartment. When I get there I sigh because Tobias still isn't back from his trip to Erudite. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry up, then I'd have to work with Lauren. It wasn't like Lauren wasn't cool, she was. It's just that… she and I didn't really hang out much, so I kind of really didn't want to work with her. I walk out of our apartment, Number 10, and head over to the net where the first jumper will land on any minute.

Silence fills the ground for a solid two minutes, which never happens. It just started to unnerve me when we all heard yelling. Then, the Pit gets really loud. Like, _really _loud. People are starting to get excited, shoving their hands out to the net to help the first jumper out of the net, and so do I. Others are yelling over the noise to be heard, and others are just simply being Dauntless, and yell random noises to add to the chaos. It's times like these when I remember why I love my faction so much.

The crowd murmurs as the net bends toward the middle, my heart beats faster as I feel someone take my hand. I pull them out and see it's a Candor boy, just a couple of inches taller than me. His brown hair is messy, but his chocolate brown orbs just look straight into mine. I ask him,

"What's your name?"

He looks down for a minute, thinking. I smirk, then say the same thing Four told me last year,

"Think about it. You don't get to pick again,"

He straightens and says,

"Jarrod,"

I raise my eyebrow, but call out,

"First jumper- Jarrod!" Jarrod was such a weird name. I didn't like it. The rest of the initiates jumped down soon after. There were five Candor, including Jarrod, four Erudite, and one Aminity. No Abnigation. I wasn't surprised. I spotted Lauren when all of the initiates had arrived, and raised my eyebrows. She nodded and we headed down the dark hallway. At the dorms Lauren and I split up the initiates and I gave the transfers a tour. As expected, someone asked about my name when I introduced myself as Six.

"Six?" it was a Candor girl, I think her name was Mary. "Like the number? That's a stupid name! How'd you get it? Did people start calling you that because that's how much you pay for your tiny-ass bras?"

People laughed, but I wasn't impressed. I raised my eyebrow and stalked up to her, leaning down to get in her face. Oh yeah, the piercings were a good idea. The makeup I put on this morning made my eyes look fierce. I studied her, then said,

"If I wanted to listen to a bunch of smart-ass Candor insults, I think I would've gone to Candor. Learn to shut up, or I'll… _show_ you how to," the way I said 'show' was as intimidating as I dared on the first day. I could've made myself freaking scary sounding, but I decided to save that voice for a different occasion. I continued with the tour, then told the transfers to eat.

Once there, I looked around and saw that the only empty seat was in between Jarrod and Eva, an Erudite girl. Joy. I sighed and started eating, kind of listening to their conversation. It wasn't much of a conversation. It was just Eva trying to flirt with Jarrod, and Jarrod being too dense to understand what her constant eyelash batting meant. At one point, as I was taking a sip of water, Jarrod asked,

"Do you have anything in your eye? You've been blinking a lot,"

I choked on my water and looked at Eva sympathetically. Jarrod looked at me strangely and Eva gave me a frustrated look. I suppressed my smile and continued eating. I finished five minutes later. I was just about to throw away my garbage when Jarrod and Eva stopped talking. There was a shadow covering me. I stiffened and looked behind me, as I thought, it was Eric.

"Hello," I said, then nodded stiffly across me, the only other empty spot in the dining hall. He sat down next to me and smirked.

"Where's that Four of your?"

I looked at him, then discreetly glanced at the transfers next to me. Eric made an 'Ahhh' sound and asked again,

"So, where's your co-worker, Four?"

I mentally face-palmed. All of the faction leaders agreed to keep mine and Four's relationship a secret until initiation day, that way our relationship couldn't be seen as a weakness. But, Eric covered up his mistake in the worst way possible. I sighed and said,

"I don't know, he's probably still in the Erudite headquarter,"

"Nope," said a deep voice behind me. I twisted around in my seat and gasped. That deep voice belonged to my boyfriend, Four. I smiled.

"Hey, Four," I greeted neutrally. To most people it would've looked like Four didn't smile at all. In fact, to most people, it would look like Four's face was sterner and harsher than usual. But I knew that wasn't it. I could see his almost non-existent smile. Four shoved the transfer on my right off of the bench and sat down next to me. I looked around him to see the initiate, Mary, fuming on the ground. I laughed, but covered it up with a sip of water. Then I went and threw away my garbage. I really wanted five more minutes of dinner, but I really had to get these transfers put away for the night.

I stood up on a table in the middle of the room and yelled loudly enough for all of my transfers to hear me,

"Dinner's over! Follow me to your dorm, you've got a long day tomorrow!"

I could hear murmurs everywhere, but I only looked back at Four, who was looking at me. I mouthed sorry, then waited for twenty seconds for my initiates to get to me. In that time, I found Eric standing next to me. I glanced at him, then started walking to the transfer's dorm.

When we got there, I stopped and turned to the initiates,

"You will be expected to be in the training room every morning at 8 o'clock. Understood? One minute late and you can pack up and head over to the factionless district. I hope I made myself clear,"

I watched them file in and was about to leave to my apartment when Eric stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My apartment, I haven't seen my boyfriend in three weeks, I would like to be with him,"

"No," Eric's voice was firm. "We can't have another Edward incident happening. You will be staying with the transfers until they become members. No questions. I will now go and tell F- your boyfriend about this,"

Eric then turned and left. I stood there trembling with anger. I didn't want to be in that room with those crying Erudites! I wanted to sleep next to Four, with his warm, strong body pressed up next to me. I sighed and walked in. All talking ceased and I looked for an extra bed. On it was a pair of my pajamas already laid on it. He already knew about this but didn't bother to tell me about it until now! I roughly grabbed my clothes and marched into the bathroom and changed, relieving myself by taking off my bandages, and then I walked back to my bed. The room was still silent. I scowled and said,

"I'm just as unhappy about this as you are. I swear, if I _hear_ one of you sobbing tonight, you'll be getting more training than I planned for tomorrow," I let my threat hang in the air as I turned my body so that I faced the wall. I steadied my breathing until it looked like I was sleeping.

"What's up with _that_ bitch?" great, I'm stuck with the one rude Aminity in the entire world. She continued talking. "I mean, it's not like she's _us!_ She's probably seen her family every day since her initiation! She really can't be all that stuck up with us!"

Instead of being offended, or feeling sad like I might've a year and a half ago, I found myself having to stop myself from laughing. This was too funny to listen to; I think my shoulders shook for a moment. Then, I got into 'Dauntless instructor' mode and imagined myself as a cold rock and moved no more.

"Totally, I mean, we're in a new environment, and we're not used to this style of life, or the people here! We should have gotten like, two weeks to settle in before we had to do this stupid initiation crap," This was an Erudite girl, I think her name was Amy. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, I think she's pretty down-to-earth," I smiled, I knew that voice. It was Four. I guess that no one else knew who he was, though, because they just kept complaining.

"Down to earth! She threatened to have us work harder than she planned if she heard any of us crying! All of us are bound to cry tonight!" that was the Aminity girl.

"I-" a Candor boy tried to protest, but the Aminity girl interrupted him,

"Oh, man up to it, you're going to cry tonight!"

"Wait, who are you? How did you even get in here?" asked Eve. I yelled in my head,

_Finally! A smart person in the room!_

"I'm the instructor for the Dauntless-born," Four's voice was hard, it sounded intimidating. It might've scared the crap out of the transfers, but it was a major turn-on for me. "I came to see how she was doing with the transfers. Looks like right now all she's doing is gathering information. She's gonna be pissed tomorrow,"

The transfers all froze, but then an Erudite boy started quietly laughing.

"You think your bluff will scare us? I'm not stupid like the rest of you! Six has been asleep for about half an hour,"

I could hear the smirk in Four's voice when he responded,

"Oh, yeah? You think I don't know my partner and when she's asleep? Hey Six, are you asleep?"

I allow my shoulders to shake a bit as I chuckle.

"Nope," I popped the p. I sit up and look at the scene in front of me. All of my transfers are staring at me, horrified. Four is leaning against the doorframe, a smug look on his face. For now I ignore my annoyance with the transfers and focus on Four. I say,

"I'll be back in a while, guys. Right now I need to talk to my partner,"

"Partner," Mary speaks up. I cringe. No one would notice it but Four. He raises his eyebrow at me. I silently send the message,

_Just you watch this one. She's one annoying bitch._

His other eyebrow joins the first in the middle of his forehead. I focus on what Mary was saying.

"So, are like, you two dating?"

"No," I sigh, then send Four a look to say I'll explain later. "We are partners because he's training Dauntless-born initiates, and I'm training you guys. We have to make sure you guys are kind of on the same page so we can do… some things at the right time. Right now we'll step out for a couple of hours so that we can talk about our plans for the next couple of weeks. Go to bed now, I'm telling you, tomorrow's going to be hard,"

Then I turn off the light and leave the room with Four trailing closely behind me, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. We walk in silence to our apartment. As soon as the door closes behind us Four pushes me up against the wall, pressing himself up against me. I moan and deepen the kiss. When we pull apart for air Four rests his forehead on mine.

"So I'm not your boyfriend?" he tries to act like he's joking, but I can see the pain in his wonderful, beautiful, deep blue eyes. I sigh and tell him about what the faction leaders decided. He groans and I smirk a bit.

"Hey," I say, "This means that we can show them how to wrestle, right?"

This year, Dauntless-born and transfer initiates would learn hand-to-hand combat together for some reason. Lauren had tried to explain, but I got lost.

"Yeah. Don't worry, though, I won't kick your butt too hard in front of your initiates,"

"As if!" I laugh, "You're going down!"

We spend the next couple of hours going back and forth between talking and making out. Finally, three hours have passed and I tell Four that I have to go back to the dorm. He reluctantly agrees. I smile on my way back, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jarrod POV**

I wake up in the morning and feel sore all over. I mean, why wouldn't I? Yesterday, I ran down the stairs, something I had never done before, then jumped out of a train. As if that wasn't enough, I was the first jumper! I didn't have any confidence whatsoever that there was going to be anything at the bottom, in fact, didn't want to jump first at all. I was pushed by some Erudite kid. I wasn't sure, but now I'm almost positive that I could hear them laughing at me as I screamed.

I shook my head, I couldn't think about the past, right now I was in Dauntless, the fiercest faction of all. I wasn't going to be like I was back at Candor, no one would laugh at me or make fun of my weakness. And when I proved myself to everyone around me, I would make Six my girlfriend.

I blush as I think this, and start to get ready for the day, trying to be quiet because almost everyone else is still sleeping. Six isn't in her bed, though. I mentally sigh at the thought of her, with her beautiful eyes, melodic voice, and not to mention her hot body. Oh yeah, when I get ranked number one, I'll steal Six away from her boyfriend, sweep her off her feet, and then maybe one day we'll start a family. If only I knew who her boyfriend was, then I could know what I needed to be better at. I shake my head and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I'm done getting ready, I walk out and notice that there's a line of annoyed initiates waiting outside the bathroom, but in front of them is a ticked off Six, already dressed and ready. She looks pretty good today, with black skinny jeans and a black top that somehow made her small chest look bigger. Her shiny blonde hair was tied up in a knot, Abnigation style. Her blue-gray eyes looked striking. She didn't have much makeup on, only some eyeliner and maybe a little mascara, but she made that little bit of makeup look like a million bucks. I smiled when I saw her, but her words quickly smacked the smile right off my face.

"What are you smiling about?" She snapped. The initiates behind her glared at me. Six continued her reprimand, "How long do you think you were?"

"Umm… fifteen minutes?"

All of the initiates laughed, even Six couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Hah! Try almost thirty-five!" her voice sounded friendly enough, but her eyes made her look scary, like she was about to beat the shit out of me. A major turn-on.

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"Oh, don't say sorry to me," says Six, "Say sorry to the dorm-mates who'll be doing your punishment with you,"

Behind her, all of the initiates started to grumble. I got especially scary looks from Molly, the Aminity girl, Bruce, a guy from my old faction Candor, and Sarah M., another person from Candor.

"Today, you'll be running around the Pit ten times. No stops. Not even for water," Six glared at me, "You slow down to a walk, you can walk right down to the factionless district, that goes for all of you," Six was no longer looking at me, and I could feel my breath return to me.

"Why do we have to do this shit if it's Jarrod's stupid mistake?" asks an Erudite girl, Sarah L. Six smirks and says,

"Right now, all of you are a team, all right? One of you messes up, that means you all do. If you don't know the consequences of different mistakes, how will we get you to stop making them?"

No one had an answer for her. Six checks her watch and calls out,

"It's seven twenty, people! I still expect you to be in the training room by eight! Hurry it up, all of you! You only have half an hour to get ready thanks to this idiot!"

Then she turns and we all watch her strut her nice ass out of the room. Philip from Erudite pushes me out of the way and rushes into the bathroom. I walk over to my bunk and start to tie my shoes, watching everyone rushing around screaming at each other to hurry up. I chuckle quietly and start to leave the room. I would do anything to have extra time with Six.

I start rushing to the training room, slipping past people to get there faster. I finally get there to hear Six complaining to that guy, I think his name was like, Five or something. No, no it was Four. Four sat down on a bench with a whole bunch of guns on it, cleaning them, while Six was walking around putting targets up. If I was in Four's situation, I would have Six clean the guns while I showed how capable I was by putting the targets up. I step inside and Six's voice seems to disappear.

Four and Six both stop working and look at me. I awkwardly step inside and sit down next to the door. Six sets down the target she was about to set up. Maybe she was tired? I'm just about to offer to help her when she asks,

"Are you just a fast walker?"

Both Four and I look at her, confused.

"What?"

"Well, I just yelled at you about being part of a team, didn't I? Were you even listening, Candor?"

I cringe when she calls me that, but she either doesn't notice or doesn't care. I think she didn't notice, she seems too nice to not care.

"So are you just a fast walker? The rest of the transfers are right behind you, right?" her voice is threatening, she actually seems pretty mad. Four starts to say something, but I cut him off.

"Y-you know what? How about I go and check on them," I'm about to run back to the dorm to wait for the others when they all just barge in, almost smacking me in the face with the door. I look at the time, it's 7:58. They were so close.

Six smiles at them,

"You did good, even with a huge time disadvantage, you all got here on time and _together_," Six stresses together, but I don't look at her because I never knew that my shoes were this interesting.

"Well," says Four, standing up, "I think that's my signal to go. Bye Six,"

"See ya, Four," Six calls back. Suddenly I feel jealous. I wish Six would say that to me, would say _anything_ not critical to me. but wait, if she's being this observant about everything I'm doing, does that mean that she's watching me like I'm watching her? Does she like me?

Six starts to explain the different parts of training, physical, emotional, and mental, and random stuff about rankings and stuff like that, but to be honest, I'm not paying attention at all, I'm just thinking about Six and the fact that she may like me like I like her.

I should've listened to Six when she was demonstrating how to shoot a gun, because now it's time for lunch and I'm the only one who hasn't even shot the board yet. Forget about the targets, they seem impossible.

The rest of the transfers had gotten to go to lunch, but I was stuck here until I hit the target at least once. The others got to go because this 'isn't something that you can do in a group, this is an individual thing, and they shouldn't be held back here without lunch because of one person's incompetency.' At least that was what Six had said. Honestly, the only good thing about missing lunch to do this was that Six was here with me. She was sort of just sitting on the same bench Four had been sitting on earlier. From time to time she said some stuff, but right now I wasn't interested in flirting with her, I just wanted to get this stupid gun training over with. I grit my teeth and shot again, the gun almost flying out of my hands from the force of the recoil.

**Christina POV**

My shift just ended at the general store, so I go to the dining hall to catch up with my best friend _ever_, Tris_. _When I get to the dining hall, though, I don't see her. I look everywhere, I find Will, Four, and Uriah sitting with some of the Dauntless-born initiates, two girls, Tessa and Lizzy, and two boys, Derek and Lance. They hadn't seen Tris either. I frowned, then remembered that she was an instructor, so maybe she was with a slow initiate in the training room. I make my way there and am highly amused by what I find. Even though lunch is almost over, this kid hasn't hit the board once!

"All you have to do is hit the target, scratch that, you just have to make it on the board!" Tris moaned. Then she got mad and snapped, "Look at your stance, make your feet shoulder width apart, you need to lean forward a bit! Goddamn!"

Tris must've been pretty pissed. I wonder what it was about this kid. Wait a minute, he looks kind of familiar. I wonder who he is.

"Hey, Six," I say, keeping with her whole nickname thing.

"Hey Chris," she says as I sit next to her.

"Hungry?" I ask.

"Did you bring food?" Tris is suddenly alert and I feel dumb for not thinking to bring any food for her.

"No, I was just wondering," I answer honestly.

Tris deflates, leans back a bit and her shoulders slump forward. She shakes her head.

"What is wrong with him? _That's _this year's first jumper?" Tris seems to be talking to herself, but I now know why he looks so familiar.

"Oh! That's the first jumper?" I ask, surprised.

Tris nods, distracted, she seems to be focusing on something,

"Yeah," she mumbles. Then she jumps up so suddenly it startles me.

"T-Six?" I ask. She doesn't bother answering me. She just marches up to the boy and moves his body parts around. When she steps away I immediately recognize it as a near flawless shooting stance.

"There," Tris says, satisfied, "It would take a miracle for you to miss now," she nods and walks back to the bench. The boy looks at me strangely, as if just noticing that I was here. I wave and say hi. He says nothing, just turns back around and shoots one shot. Then Tris leaves, followed closely by me. The boy just stands there amazed. His bullet went straight through the middle of the center ring, of course he would be shocked. I smirk and hurry to catch up to Tris, who is rushing to the dining hall before lunch ends. I stop her for a second and say,

"You have no choice. My room, Candor or Dauntless, come after your kids are in bed, whether they're asleep or not. I can take care of Eric,"

I don't know if Tris knows what she agreed to, or if she was just too hungry to care, but either way she nods her head and slips past me to grab some food. I just grin and follow her at a slower pace. Tris had no idea what she was getting herself into, she had never played Candor or Dauntless before. Oh ho ho, yes. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I guess I have to start adding this annoying thing at the top of my story, cause I saw a whole bunch of people put this at the top of their stories, so it's got to be important, right? I don't own the characters you've heard of. **

**Tris POV**

The rest of the day went by relatively ok. I think that Jarrod is trying, at least. He's honestly my biggest problem in training. Everyone else is picking things up quickly, so I'm hopeful. Tobias came over to me during lunch and told me that capture the flag was happening in six days. I'm so excited! I want to win so bad! So, since I'm probably going to get all of my transfers, I decided to get them used to thinking quickly on their feet. Honestly, I'm making them do so much more than they need to, but they don't need to know that. The only fun I'm going to have in the next three to four weeks is messing with the initiates.

As six comes around and the initiates file out, I start to get the room ready for tomorrow. For the first four hours, all of the initiates, transfers and Dauntless-born, are going to get a joint lesson from Four and me in hand to hand combat. It's going to be tons of fun, but kind of risky. I hope Four already told his initiates to keep 'us' on the down-low. I finish and sigh, then someone who had been behind me for the better part of twenty minutes finally speaks up and says,

"Hey,"

It's the first jumper. I internally cringe. It's not that he's a bad looking guy- he's not- it's just that his personality makes me feel like I'm being rubbed all over with something slimy, yet gritty at the same time. I don't like it. I steel my nerves; I don't need another fear, especially one of this little twerp. I curtly say,

"Hey, Jarrod,"

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me, like, now. Like, you know, a date," He only seems slightly nervous. I just stare at him. Did I hear him correctly, or was my mind just giving me an excuse to beat him up? I slowly shake my head,

"No,"

Then I briskly walk out of the room, not even brushing shoulders with the fool next to the door. I need to start getting ready for Candor or Dauntless, whatever that is. I make it to the dorm and grab an outfit, something Christina would approve of: a nice set of lingerie, a tight black shirt that went didn't cover my shoulders, showing off my tattoos there, and my favorite pair of skinny jeans.

I rush to my apartment and take a shower. When I get out I change quickly, I want to get there early in case Chris needed help. I comb through my hair with my fingers and hurriedly tie it up in a ponytail, then race over to Chris's apartment. It was on the other side of the building, about a fifteen minute walk. When I get there, it's only 6:54. So much for waiting till the initiates got in bed. I shrugged and opened the door expecting the door to be unlocked like it usually is. I start to walk in, only to step out and close the door, red-faced with embarrassment. I hadn't realized that I was the only one who wanted to come early. Will was also in there, and he seemed pretty busy with Chris already. I start to walk back to my apartment, I'll come back around eight. I hear the door open behind me, a shirtless Will leaning out, looking for me. He found the time to put on pants. How uncomfortable for him. He looks around, then spots me. I freeze until he calls my name,

"Tris!"

I start running to apartment number 10, slam the door open and lean against the door, and look down still embarrassed. I'm so embarrassed that I don't even notice that Tobias was taking a shower until he chokes out,

"Tris?"

My head shoots up and almost immediately I look back down. Why does this keep happening to me today? I start to leave, but Tobias grabs a towel, wraps it around his waist, and grabs my wrist. I can feel my face burning.

"I'm sorry," I squeak. I try to leave again, but Tobias's hold is firm. He starts to chuckle and brings me into a hug. His chest and neck are still wet, but I don't mind, anything to hide my face.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you had to stay with your initiates," Tobias asks, confused. I peck him on the lips and tell him about going to Christina's Candor or Dauntless thing tonight. He raises his eyebrow but just says,

"Wear layers,"

I'm confused, but go to my room and start to dress in layers. Under my tabletop shirt I have a camisole, and over it I'm wearing a tank top. It's kind of uncomfortable, with so many layers on. My two bras, tight bandage, three shirts, but I guess now I'll be safe. From what, though? I don't get it, Candor or Dauntless is just a game, so what's the fuss about? I shake my head and head out into the living room. Tobias is sitting on the couch, fully clothed. I can't be sure whether I'm happy or not about that.

"Hey," I say as I plop down next to him.

"Hey," he kisses me quickly on the lips. I smile and say,

"So, you ready for tomorrow?"

His eyebrows scrunch for a second and I allow myself to get sucked in his amazing eyes. But he soon realizes what I'm talking about and playfully says,

"Oh, yeah! I'm not going to go easy on you, you know,"

"Oh, I know. I would be disappointed if you didn't try," I smile.

"Well, just don't cry when you get beaten,"

I snort, as if. We just sit there for a while, our conversation varying from kissing, sitting there in silence, or talking smack to each other. Finally, it's eight and we get up to walk to Chris's apartment. When we stand outside of her door my face flames up again. Tobias raises his eyebrow, but says nothing. He's about to just walk in, but I stop him and knock first. He looks really confused and slightly concerned, but I don't want to explain right now. I just hide my face in my hands from inside I hear both Chris and Will yell,

"Tris is here!"

"How did they know that it was you?" Tobias asks me. I shake my head and cringe when they open the door. Will laughs and Christina mock glares at me. I give them an awkward smile and say,

"Sorry 'bout earlier,"

"No worries, didn't mean to, right?"

I am horrified just at the thought of it. Chris laughs and tells me to come inside, Tobias just follows us, probably wondering what he met.

"Your Stiff side is showing. Drink a little, won't you?" Will offers me a beer. I take it and down it in one go. It makes my head spin a little, but it's nothing I can't manage. We sit down in their living room where Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and Peter are already sitting.

Yeah, Peter. He got border guard, and I swear, it's the worst job out of all the jobs there are. Even I had to feel bad for Peter. He joins us on outings occasionally, when he's off duty. He's gotten better, enough so that he's not my least favorite person anymore. No, that position would have to go to Jarrod.

We sit down and talk for a while, laughing when one of us makes a joke, making fun of people and initiates we saw doing weird things, just catching up on things. We wait for about ten minutes, then a drunk Christina stands up and yells,

"Okay, folks! We're going to be playing now, so if I don't know you, get out!"

None of us move. The party isn't that big. Christina sits down, too tipsy to be embarrassed. I hope I won't end up like that by the end of the night. Christina slurs,

"It's my house, so I'll be the one to say stuff first," we start to play. No one has picked me yet, so I've gotten the opportunity to learn how to play the game. It's like truth or dare, but if you don't want to do something, you have to take off an article of clothing. I guess hair bands, socks, and shoes don't count. But what happens when you're out of clothes? I guess I'll figure it out soon enough.

Tobias is already only wearing his boxers, Uriah is shirtless, Peter is, surprisingly, still wearing a shirt, but all of the girls except for me have taken off their first two layers of shirts. I smirk at them and they just make faces at me.

"Tris," slurs Chris. It's her turn again.

"Ya?"

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I say confidently.

"Oooh!" no one had been choosing Dauntless from Chris for some reason. I want to know why.

"You have to sit on… my lap for the rest of the game!"

I look at her. She's definitely going to have a hangover tomorrow morning. I raise my eyebrow.

"_Your _lap?"

Christina nods vigorously,

"Yep!"

I sigh and walk over to her, wondering why people won't choose Dauntless. This isn't all that bad.

"Uriah," I decide, "Candor or-"

"Dauntless!" I smirk and whisper my idea into Chris's ear. Her eyes widen and she giggles giddily. I smile. I figure if drunk Christina agrees with me, it's gotta be fine, right?

"You have to go find to Eric, slap him on the butt, propose to him, and whether he says yes or no, you have to kiss him,"

Uriah grumbles and takes off his pants. Christina laughs. I wonder, was it really that bad of a dare? Maybe I'm good at this.

Uriah chooses me, probably to get revenge.

"Tris,"

"Again?"

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless,"

"Hmmm… you have to sit on your least favorite person's lap for the rest of the game,"

"I can't," I say.

"Then take off your shirt!"

"I mean, I would if my least favorite person was here, but he's not,"

Everyone looks confused. They all accepted that Peter was probably my least favorite person ever.

"Wait, who is he?" asks Peter.

"A new transfer, his name is Jarrod," I say.

"Oh yeah, he's a bitch!" slurs Chris from under me.

"Give me a new dare," I challenge Uriah.

"Give me a blowjob," Uriah says flatly. He knows I won't do it. I glance at Tobias. He seems stiff and is avoiding my gaze. I lift my first shirt above my head and throw it in the pile next to me.

"Marlene," I say.

"Candor," she says quickly.

"What is your most embarrassing fear?"

She immediately shucks off the last shirt she has. Now she's just in her bra. Zeke stares at her. Marlene looks away.

We keep going until it gets to Tobias. He turns to me,

"Candor or Dauntless, Tris,"

I don't want to know what he's thinking about in Dauntless, so I say,

"Candor,"

"What were you so embarrassed about when we got here?"

I freeze, but then chug a couple of bottles of beer. Take a couple of shots of tequila. When I can't think straight I answer, but I don't hear myself clearly. Everyone laughs. Everything sounds so strange. Everything _looks_ so strange. What did Will just say? Well, whatever it was, I was funny! I almost fall out of Chris's lap I laugh so hard. Someone says my name. It's Uriah,

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I laugh.

"Strip until you're only wearing your last layer!" he challenges. Tobias, the most sober out of anyone else, perks up at this dare.

I laugh, "Okay!"

I start to take off my two shirts, then my first bra, then my bandage. I struggle to get out of my pants while staying seated on Christina. Wait, why was I sitting on Chris? I don't even know. I got up, leaned down, and slid the skinny jeans right off of me.

I look at everyone, they're all surprised. All of the boy's jaws seemed to stop working, because their mouths are wide open, clearly gawking at me. Chris and I laugh at them. Chris is the only one who isn't surprised at my surprisingly developed body. She's the one who forces me to go lingerie shopping, so she always sees me when she's either approving my choice or nixing it.

I turn to Chris and say,

"Your turn now,"

This keeps on going around our circle of friends until everyone is either only wearing boxers, or in a bra and panties, and everyone is at a level of drunk only Dauntless dare to drink to. We start to dance to the music that I guess everyone else can hear. All I hear is Christina throwing up, Uriah and Tobias arguing, and everyone else dancing around and laughing. I start to go to the couch. I lie down, and just watch whatever's going on around me. Tobias spots me and walks over, kissing up my neck, mumbling in a low voice,

"Damn, you look hot,"

I shiver and Tobias stops kissing my neck. He moves up to my lips. We make out for a while, but we stop when we hear cheering. I look up and see everyone cheering for us. I unsteadily stand up and give a wobbly bow. Tobias stands up too, but probably only to steady me. I giggle against him. I just saw something, I think. It was really funny. Or maybe I'm just laughing at this crazy feeling streaming through my body. I then pass out in Tobias's arms.

I wake up the next morning. Surprisingly, I'm up before anyone else. I look down at myself, but don't remember much from last night. I shake my head and grab some clothes from a giant pile in the middle of the room. I don't bother bandaging my chest this morning. My head hurts too much. I feel something coming up in my stomach and manage to make it to the toilet before I throw up. I moan when I'm done and lean against the toilet. Today was going to be awful, I have to wrestle Tobias in this state.

_Oh crap_ I think. _I really shouldn't have done this_. My head was going to be killing me for the rest of the day. _But, _a voice in my head argues, _it was worth it, you got to make out with Tobias without wearing a shirt_. I couldn't help but to agree with myself.

Soon I got up, trying to ignore the intense pain in my head. I sighed,

_Today is going to be a long day._

**So, I guess now I'm doing one of these annoying things, but I kind of need to say some stuff. If you want anything in the story, review and tell me what you want me to add to the story, any drama between Tris and Tobias, any pairings, any adventure, like anything. PLEASE NO SPOILERS FOR ME! I've only read the first book, I'm waiting for the second, but it's going to take a while. So, this chapter doesn't really add much to the story, but I just needed a filler chapter so that I could put this in somewhere.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I gave up on putting the disclaimer here because it's kinda obvious that I don't own anything.**

**Tobias POV**

I wake up and groan. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to drink so much last night. _Oh, but it was kind of worth it,_ I remind myself. Damn, I didn't know that Tris was hiding that much from me. I'm shocked out of my thoughts by the sudden urge to puke my stomach out. I rush to the bathroom and hurl last night's dinner into the toilet. I groan, but ignore the pain in my head and walk back to the living room where everyone is still sleeping. Well, almost everyone. Where's Tris? I sigh; I'll probably find her later. I grab my clothes from the mess of clothes on the ground and trudge back to our apartment. Once I get there I almost have a heart attack. It's already 7:50; training starts at eight, but I haven't set anything up yet. Shit.

I rush to do everything as fast as I can. I take a quick shower, brushing my teeth while the water is running over my body. I get out, not even bothering to dry myself, pull on a pair of jeans and a black shirt, then I run as fast as I can to the training room. I sigh with relief when I see that the room is set up _and_ I have two minutes to spare. I catch my breath, but stand straight up when I hear a voice say,

"So, decided to join us after all, huh, Four?"

It's Tris. Behind her are all of her initiates. They're already warmed up and look wide awake, some of them look sore, though. One boy with brown hair keeps inching closer to her. What's up with him? I'll ask Tris later.

"Did you wake up your initiates?" she asks me. I freeze. Shit. "Well, I figured you wouldn't, so I woke them up for you. They're almost done with their laps,"

I look at her, confused. Laps? Since when do we make initiates run laps? She has this glimmer in her eyes and I realize that this is her form of fun as an instructor. I shake my head and pull Tris aside as the Dauntless-born enter the room. Before we talk, Tris calls out,

"Five minute break before we start!"

I wince; I haven't gotten the time to take a Tylenol yet, my head was still pounding. Before I even have the chance to say anything, Tris points to a table that would usually hold guns. In their place is a glass of water, a couple of Tylenol tablets, a muffin, and some bacon. I rush over and start scarfing it down as fast as I can while still looking dignified in front of my initiates. I guess I'm taking too long because Tris walks over to the group of initiates and starts explaining the exercises to them. I finish and walk over to them just as Tris is telling them about mine and Tris's demonstration before they will break into groups of two to try it out themselves.

"Ha! Four, try to keep your hands off of Six!" calls out a Dauntless-born. His name is Henry. He is an ok kid, not too tall, not too fat, an average fighter. Kind of slow in his head. Other Dauntless-born initiates let out cat calls. I already told them about keeping me and Tris a secret for initiation, but they were still doing crap like this? These brats. Maybe I would have to start using laps, too. The transfers looked at each other, obviously confused. I could hear them mumbling to each other, trying to keep their volume down. I'm not the only one who hears them I glare at Henry, but I guess that does not make as much of an impact as Tris's cold voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing," Henry stammers out.

"Good," says Tris. "We'll be starting our demonstration in two minutes. I trust that Four will _not_ be holding back?" she sends me a quick glance. The Tylenol has already kicked in, and even if it hadn't, no way I was going easy against Tris.

"You only _wish_ I was going easy on you," I retort. Tris smiles a bit. Then we walk to the middle of the room, getting into our fighting stances, I feel kind of bad for wanting to win against Tris, but it's just that Dauntless competitive nature.

We circle around each other for a second, waiting for the other to strike. At the same moment, both of us find the perfect opening in each other's stances. We lurch forward, me aiming a punch straight at Tris's side, her sending her foot out somewhere, I wasn't paying attention. Tris's kick blocks my arm and ends up hurting me at the same time. She hit me on the inside of my arm, close to where my armpit would start. I recoil, observing her warily, hoping she would mess up somehow. I use my size to my advantage this time, kicking her in the stomach, then punching her in the chest, which I sadly noticed was tied up again. She stumbled back, but immediately retaliated by surging forward too fast for me to comprehend what she was doing. She took her elbow and slammed it into my ribs, then stepped backwards just as quickly.

This style of fighting went on for another minute, until both of us got bored of hit and run attacks. We both moved forward, arms ready and protecting our faces. Then, we were a blur of punches, dodges, blocks, kicks, and obscure hitting styles. I finally got the upper hand by grabbing both of Tris's hands and pushing her onto the ground, holding her there with my body weight. Her reaction was the complete opposite of what I would've expected. Tris smirked. Shit.

**Tris POV**

Tobias just pinned me down. I smirk; I was waiting for this to happen. Sometimes, when our make out sessions get really intense, we find ourselves just like this, and every time I notice a weak spot in Tobias's position. His left arm is slightly bent, even if I hit the bend, he would be able to get over the shock quite quickly. But his right arm…

I struggle to lift my elbow quickly, not wincing once, and quickly jab Tobias's straight, stiff arm in the soft part opposite of his elbow. His eyes widen, and I force myself not to get lost in them. Instead, I used his moment of vulnerability to my advantage by reversing our positions, ensuring my win by planting my right knee on his groin, at the exact spot I _know_ will hurt the most if I press on it.

Tobias starts to push me off of him, but I press my knee down. Tobias grunts. I smirk. He tries again, and the same result happens. I lean down and whisper,

"Do you yield?"

"Yeah, I'm done," he mumbles, looking away. I get off him and he seems even more defeated than before. To me anyway, to the others, he probably looks like the same stern Four. I look at the initiates.

"So, normally we're supposed to keep going until one of us either can't fight anymore, or is unconscious, but Four and I thought that as long as Eric didn't know what we were doing, we would be fine. Here's the pairings, try to finish quickly, would you?"

I point to the board. The pairings are like this:

Molly vs. Jarrod

Eva vs. Bruce

Mary vs. Sarah L.

Amy vs. Morris (a boy from Candor)

Sarah M. vs. Brandon (a boy from Erudite)

Lance vs. Henry

Tessa vs. Elise

Fiona vs. Zoey

Lizzy vs. Oliver

Greg vs. Derek

Since today was their first day, Tobias and I agreed that Dauntless-born should fight against Dauntless-born, and transfers against transfers. Tomorrow, we would mix them up. We got the first group set up and waited for one of them to win. I wasn't surprised when Jarrod won, he was going up against an ex-Aminity. Of course he would win. He seemed to think it was a huge deal. Molly got up and started to walk away, but Jarrod just stood there like an oaf and smiled at me, as if to say _'You wanna go out with me _now_, don't you?'_

Tobias seemed to notice his look and glanced down at me. I was making a face. Tobias walked over to the still-celebrating Jarrod and dragged him out of the room. I got the next couple set up after I circled Jarrod's name. They were pretty evenly matched. The Candor boy, Bruce, looked fairly strong, but Eva was smarter than him, and kept maneuvering around him. Eventually she tried to give a punch, and that was her downfall. Bruce grabbed her wrist and slammed her down on the ground. It was then that a panting Jarrod came back in, followed by a smug looking Tobias. I looked at him. Tobias shrugged. I rolled my eyes and circled Bruce's name. Around three o'clock, all of the winners were chalked up:

Jarrod

Bruce

Sarah L.

Brandon

Morris

Lance

Elise

Zoey

Lizzy

Derek

Tomorrow the winners would be going up against the winners, and the losers against the losers. But now, the Dauntless-born were going to leave. As they filed out, I brought out a giant piece of paper with two colors on it. One color represented the enemy team and the other represented us. Each color was set up in different formations. I turned to my battered initiates.

"How many of you think that you can win against the Dauntless-born in a battle. Right now, if they came in and started fighting you, who would win?" I ask. Only Jarrod and Sarah L. raise their hands. The rest look down, ashamed. I reprimand them. "Don't be ashamed, hear me? They've been doing this for a long time, and you just got here," a lot of initiates look up hopefully. "That doesn't mean I'm not disappointed in your abilities. From now on, you work on physical training until three, and until six, we'll start training your minds to work faster, picking strategies that would make you win, understood? You master this skill and I can almost guarantee a win for you. Take my fight with Four for example. He's obviously much stronger and bigger than me, but I won. How? I had a strategy in my mind almost from the very beginning. Take my victory as an example of what you can do if you fight hard, and you fight smart.

So, now you're going to start working on strategies. We'll start with group strategies, and tomorrow you'll be coming up with individual strategies for one-on-one fights. I'll be giving the opponent's stats and you just come up with something that could work for you, understood? I want you right now to discuss three maneuvers that could combat this formation. I'll be over there. I want you done in twenty-five minutes,"

I go to the corner and silently moan. The Tylenol had stopped its effect halfway through Tessa and Elise's duel. I just sit there for almost half an hour, wallowing in my pain, trying not to let my discomfort show.

It was finally time, so I make my way over to the transfers. All of the Candors are suppressing smiles except for Jarrod, who looks proud and is smiling at me. I ignore him and look at the Erudites, who are shaking their heads and are glaring at the Candors. Molly, the one Aminity we have, seems to be on the Erudites's side. I raise my eyebrow. What was going on? I ask for the paper with their plans on it. I skim their ideas, my eyebrows slowly meeting each other in the center of my forehead. I put the paper down and take a shaky breath, thenI snap at all of them,

"What the hell is this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Christina POV**

"Man, what's up with Six?" asks a Dauntless-born initiate. His name is Derek, he's nice enough, but he gets on my nerves. No one understands why, and to be honest, neither do I. He just does. Maybe it's just me, but hey, I'm not forcing anyone to be annoyed by him, too.

"Maybe she's on her time of month," suggests Elaine. Why did I sit at this table? I don't like any of the Dauntless-born initiates.

"She's not," I snap. "But," I mumble, "I do wonder what's up with her,"

I walk over to Tris and drag her over to her apartment. I don't think she'll be very comfortable in my apartment after walking in on me and Will having a bit of fun before Candor or Dauntless. God, I was so drunk.

"What do you want, Chrissy?"

Oh, ho ho, she was definitely pissed. She never called me Chrissy unless she was really upset about something. I look at her,

"What's up, Tris? You've been like this since training ended,"

"I'm just annoyed," she replies. I'm amused.

"Why?"

"Those stupid- freaking- idiots," she goes on to call them a couple of obscene names.

"_Why?_ What did they do?"

"I gave them an exercise, and they took it like a joke!"

I smirk and ask what they did.

"A guy just asked me out. That was it, I told them to write down three possible strategies to combat a formation, but this guy just stole the paper and asked me out. All of the other Candor's found it fu**ing hilarious!"

"How are you going to punish them tomorrow?"

"Laps," she answers. "Lots and lots of laps," I don't know what laps are, but given Tris's mood, and the way she shows people things, I really did not want to ask. "Not today, of course. I'll make them do it tomorrow, when they're sore and stiff all over,"

Maybe Elaine wasn't that far off with her guess. Tris's cycle was never the most constant thing, especially since she started to fill out. Even her face looked better. Her eyes and nose, once too big for her face, now were just the right size. Now, I could go for more than just noticeable, I could push her looks to striking! Four was always confused whether he should feel grateful to me, or angry. Those days that I make Tris look nice are always the days that she gets asked out the most. I always laugh when that happens. I shake my head and talk to Tris some more. We eventually get to the topic of the new tradition Eric was starting this year.

"What do you think of the Celebratory Dance?" I ask her. Tris makes a face and shakes her head.

"I hate the idea of if; why would we want to celebrate their initiation process? Remember how horrible it was for us?"

I shudder and agree with door opens. In walks Four. I look at the time. It was almost eight. I glance at Tris and stand up to leave. Tris just sits there and says bye.

As I leave, I grab Four on the shoulder to stop him. His muscles twitch under my hand.

"Don't mention training right now, she's pretty pissed," I hiss the warning under my breath, barely pausing to say this. To most people, it would've looked like we were just walking by each other in the hallway. But Tris wasn't just anyone, I had to hope she didn't notice our little exchange. I sigh and leave, heading over to my apartment, where Will was right now. I was in the mood for some fun.

**Four POV**

I go sit by Tris, who is facing away from me. I start giving her a massage.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she says back. She moans and rolls her head back. "That feels so good, you don't even know,"

I wince. It sounded like she had a bad day, and I was about to make it worse. Tris noticed my wince. she spins around, and I move my hands down to my lap.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad day, too?"

I love her selfless side so much. I love all of her sides, including her Dauntless side, and definitely her Divergent side. I hope she'll be selfless for a couple more minutes.

"I'm leaving," I finally manage to choke out. Tris looks shocked. I reach out my hand, about to comfort her, but she just stands up, tears in her eyes. Her fists are balled at her sides. I never thought her reaction to me going on another trip to Erudite would be so bad. Maybe she was on her time of month?

"Fine!" her voice is marbled by the sobs stuck in her throat. What was up with her? "If you want to break up with me, FINE!" Tris grabs a jacket- it was actually mine, but right now I don't care because I love her and she's leaving because she though I was leaving her. This is confusing, a big misunderstanding. It was just because I said it in a weird way after a stressful day for her, when Tris wasn't thinking straight. I should've said

"I'm going to Erudite for a couple of weeks, don't worry, I'll be back,"

But I didn't. _She_ left instead. What had I done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris POV**

It's been a week since I last saw To- no. I will not call him that anymore. He is Four to me again, my strict initiate trainer counterpart who just-so-happens to not be here. I asked about him a couple of days ago. Eric said he went to Erudite the day after he broke up with me. I try to keep him out of my mind for the most part, but I still cry silently at night. I loved him. Love him. I thought he loved me. I don't even remember what he said, I just remember understanding that he was breaking up with me. I don't know what to do. Chris invited me to stay at her place, she even kicked Will out. I spoke to Eric about it, and, although reluctantly, he agreed to let me bunk with Chris instead of with the initiates.

Christina thinks that the best way for me to get over Four is by looking my best and acting like I don't care. So, I try to do just that. I let Chris get me ready every morning, and I act in the exact same way that I normally would've before Four left. Well, almost exactly. My initiates have gotten used to my red-rimmed eyes in the mornings.

Eventually, I hope that Jarrod will stop asking me out, but Chris says that it is a good thing that guys are asking me out already. _Not if it's Jarrod_. I think. I get training started. They're already on their mental training, so I would have had to do both the Dauntless-born initiates, and the transfers anyway. Four's absence is not that big of a deal- to the initiates.

I sigh as Jarrod goes under. He's the last one, then I'm good for the day. I watch his simulation. Damn, he has a lot of fears, and a lot of them are useless- like the fear of plastic utensils? What is he, a five year old? I take that back, even five year olds aren't afraid of plastic forks. He's already at twenty when it happens. I think I'm seeing things, but no, it's really happening. There, in his fear simulation- it's me! I try to not let it trouble me, but I can't help but to see what scares him.

I am standing there in my normal clothes, black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black sneakers. But, there glimmering on my ears are my new studs. I smile at how I look. Then, there is Jarrod. But, he's not wearing any clothes, and he looks crazy. Simulation me stalks over to simulation Jarrod. He starts to kiss my neck and starts to undress me. Then Simulation Jarrod goes from first base all the way to a home run. With me. I'm disgusted.

After thirteen more fears- how pathetic, he had thirty-three fears!- Jarrod finally beat all his fears. I don't talk to him, I just send the video to the Erudite compound. I watch Jarrod as he shivers uncontrollably in the chair for a minute, and as I do so, I think of my first time. That leads me to think of Tob- no. I can't call him that. Like I was saying, this leads me to think about Four. I scowl.

I calm Jarrod down. He doesn't look at me. Then I head over to Chris's house. Her shift at the shop isn't done yet, so I just hang out for a while, lounging on the couch and filling out paperwork that Four should've been doing. There's a knock at the door. I stand up and walk over to the door, trusting that my hair is perfect.

Christina had been feeling especially girly this morning, so I was wearing my hair half up and half down. She put some black eyeliner around my eyes and put gray eye shadow on my lids. A little light red lip gloss covered my lips, and Chris forced me into a black dress. The skirt went halfway down my thighs, showing off my toned legs. I don't care though, it's not like I like anyone.

I open the door and immediately shut the door in the person's face. It was Jarrod. I hate Jarrod. He is probably the only person who makes me cringe anymore. Eric wasn't that big of a deal to me anymore, not after I kneed him in the groin that one time I got mad. But Jarrod…I shudder and compose myself. I bring myself to open the door again.

"Yes?" I say harshly, hoping he'll get the hint that I don't want him there. But he doesn't notice, he's just standing there with his jaw on the floor, staring at my chest. I don't know why. I still tied up my chest in the morning. Christina just barely talked me into tying it a bit looser than usual. My chest still doesn't look that big, though. Maybe an A cup, so why is Jarrod staring at me like that?

I snap my fingers under his nose and glare at him, a real glare, not those weak mean looks I had been giving the initiates up until then. Jarrod winces and shrinks back a bit. I almost smile, but I hadn't smiled since Four left me. I scowl instead.

"Well?" I'm impatient; I don't want to talk to him at all. Wait, how did he know where I was staying? I ignore the question for now.

"W-wuh? O-oh! I was wondering…" NO! No, please Jarrod, don't be stupid and ask that _again. _I might just loose it and get fired from being an initiate trainer for punching an initiate. Forget punching, if Jarrod is about to ask what I think he's going to ask, I'll pound him, pummel him. I might even kill him.

"What were you wondering?" I sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Could you forget about today? In the fear simulation? Just, like, forget about it?"

I scowl,

"Why would I do that? I don't know what that was all about, but I definitely can't forget about it, I have a boy-" I stop myself from saying boyfriend, I can't say it now, I guess. He's my ex. I never wanted him to be my ex. I wanted to live with him forever, I still do; I love him. Gag, when did I get this mushy?

"Wait, did you break up with your boyfriend?"

"That is none of your business, but there is something that is my business that I want to know about. Why was I in your fear simulation in… that sort of way?" I demand.

"I-I don't know, maybe it's because I-I-"

I was going to wait, and for anyone else I would've waited, but people have different levels of patience with people they hate. I snap,

"Tell me now,"

"I'm afraid that I won't have enough self control!" he blurts out. I think about his simulation. That did not seem like a test of self control. I hate liars. He continues,

"I love you, Six! And I'm afraid that one day we'll be like that and I won't be able to stop myself. Please, forget about it, I'll work on that fear!"

I make a face. The muscles in my arm twitch. I want to punch him. I'm about to when I hear a voice I'm relieved to hear.

"Tri-Six! Stop!" Christina shouts. She runs up the steps that lead to the door and puts her hand on mine. I calm down a bit, until Jarrod speaks again, too soon.

"Tri? Is that the first part of your real name? Wait, is Six just a nickname? Is your real name… I can only think of one, I figured out your real name! Don't worry, Trianna, I'll only use your real name… actually, I'll use it as often as I want, people will then know that you belong to me. Don't worry, future girlfriend, I'll make sure no other guy bothers you, okay?"

Before I can say anything or react in any way, the over-excited Jarrod runs away, probably- hopefully- to the initiates' dorm. I exchange glances with Chris, and she just says,

"What did I miss?"

"Who cares about that, what have you _done?_" I say. I go back inside and Christina follows. We talk about the fiasco that happened outside with Jarrod for a while. She complains to me about her job at the store for a while, then I let her do whatever she wants to me to make her feel better. I really hate my selfless side sometimes. Tobias loves it. Tobias loved it. Four shouldn't care about it.

Christina seems to notice my sad mood, and after she's done getting me to look all 'deliciously gorgeous enough to fu**' as she puts it, we go out to get some drinks so I can forget about my problems for a while. I really don't know how I look, and I don't care. I bet that my face is all red from all the eyebrow tweezing Chris did on me.

All I know is that I had to change into a tight black dress that barely goes past my ass and it has a flat top, I think Chris called it a tube dress or something. It clings to my curves. I was forced out of my bandages because Christina says it 'ruins the image of the dress,' so I show all my curves for the first time in like, forever. I don't care though. The only reason I was even mildly happy about them before was because of Tobias. But now he's Four, and I shouldn't care.

"Come on, Tris, now you help me!"

I try to do my best for her hair, and it ends up looking decent. Her dark hair had grown out a bit, a little past her shoulders, so I put it in something I just learned how to do. I fish tailed her hair down her back. It looked a bit messy, but with her look, it seemed perfect.

She was wearing tight black jeans, which I wish I was wearing, and a tight table-top shirt on top with studs on the pieces of fabric that go down her arms. I decorated her hair with some studs, too. It fits. She wears black high heels, also with studs on them. Luckily, I was able to talk Chris out of making me wear high heels. Instead, I wear leather boots that cover until just above my ankles. I'm happy to cover some of my legs, even if it's only my ankles. I wish I could add that amount of fabric to my dress. It might ride up and then what will happen? What if someone I know happens to be there? What if Four was there? I shake my head and put on a leather jacket. Both me and Chris wear one of these.

We walk into the bar and I immediately smell the scents of alcohol and sweat. I think I might come to love the mix of these smells. We sit at the bar and order some drinks. I order something light, but Chris immediately goes for the big stuff, getting completely drunk after a couple of gulps.

I watch her hobble over to the dance floor with an amused smile on my face. I continue to tackle my drink small sip by small sip. I raise my eyebrows at some of the things some of the people here do. I notice someone walking over to me. He's probably another drunk guy here to ask me out, the girls gave up a while ago. I ignore the new man. I can see him checking me out, his eyes roam up and down my body, but I don't give him a look. But when he speaks, I start, almost dropping my drink. I look over. It's Four.

**Four POV**

I get back from Erudite earlier than expected. My first instinct is to see Tris, but I want to get drunk first so that I have the nerve to even talk to her. I walk into the bar, and the first thing I notice is Christina. She's acting all wild, dancing all over the place, screaming random stuff I don't pay attention to. But, no one is looking at her. That wouldn't be weird, but it _is_ weird because everyone is looking in one direction. Well, most of the people are looking over there. All of the guys, even a few girls. In the corner there is a cluster of sad or disappointed looking people. What? This is a Dauntless bar, everyone is supposed to be wild and crazy and mindless. What was going on?

I shove my way past everyone and see what all of the men were looking at. My blood starts to boil. There, innocently sitting there, occasionally sipping her vodka is Tris. A hot Tris. All her secret curves are unbound, and everyone can see them. I felt special before, that I was one of the only people to see the real her.

But now, everyone in the bar can see her, almost all of her. Her hair is pulled away from her face, but her bangs are stubborn, like her, and slightly frame her face, but that exposes even more skin than what was already out in the open. Diamonds glitter from her ears, I'm glad she got her ears pierced, they make her look bad-ass, but beautiful at the same time. Her neck looks long and pale, and so do her legs. Her face is even more beautiful than it usually is, with light gray makeup making her eyes look striking, like bolts of lightning. Her lips are red, but not too red. I just want to go over there and kiss her senseless.

I walk over to her, but she doesn't even look at me. I get mad, was she used to this? Who else walked over to her? And for what? I suddenly understand why there are disappointed men and women in the corner over to my left. _Women_ asked Tris out? I sit there next to Tris for a minute, looking her over. Her chest looks much bigger than anyone ever would've guessed one year ago. She's taller, too, and her dress shows off that most of her height is in her legs. It's so short. But, the main thing I notice is that she's not happy. She looks sad and bored.

A lump forms in my throat when I realize that I was the one to cause this. If I had worded my departure differently, she wouldn't be here now, wearing that, looking like that. I get ticked off. I swallow,

"Hey, Tris," my voice comes out harder than I meant it to. Or did it? Maybe I wanted it to sound this harsh.

Tris jumps in her seat, her chest bouncing with her, and her drink almost falls from her hands. The men watching her give me appreciative smiles. I glare at them, and feel disgusted that I did something to make those nasty pigs happy.

"O-Oh, hey, Tob- Four,"

It stung. I have to admit that it stung when she called me Four, even though she called me that all the time when I was training the initiates with her. I sigh and drag Tris outside with me, tired of the hungry looks from all those men directed at Tris. At _my_ Tris. Who knows how long they had been looking at her like that, and who know how long my naïve Tris didn't notice.

I lead her to the alley outside the bar, off to the side. She tried to resist me for a while, but gave up when we made it out of the bar. I turn to her.

"What do you think your wearing?" I snap at her. She seems to get mad. She rips her arm out of my hold, and my hand suddenly feels cold and numb. I want to touch her again.

"What do I think I'm wearing? I think I'm wearing what I have to to get over my ex-boyfriend,"

That hurts more than her calling me Four in the bar. I take her hands in mine firmly, ignoring her attempts to free herself. I stare at her and she eventually stares straight into my eyes. Whenever she wears that intense makeup and looks at me like that, I feel like she's looking into my soul. I shudder, only slightly, but Tris notices, I can tell that she does. For once, I wish I was right about her being able to look into my soul. Then she would know how much she means to me, how much I love her, and that I never broke up with her. I wish I wish I wish.

"What ex-boyfriend?" I ask, but my voice is barely above a whisper. Tris looks at me longingly, hopefully, but then she breaks away from our stare. I suddenly feel empty inside. She shakes her head and looks down. She looks up and I see tears starting to form in her eyes. I want to take those tears away from her, she deserves to be happy.

"I _heard_ you, Four, and I understood. I may not be able to remember exactly what you said, but I remember what it meant. You broke up with me, why do you care what I wear in a bar?"

"No, you were just stressed after a long day and heard me wrong, I just said, 'I'm leaving,' but it might've sounded like I was leaving you. I was just going to Erudite, for business. Tris, you have to believe me, I did _not_ break up with you," I might sound like I was just speaking animatedly, but Tris knew that I was practically begging.

Tris looks distressed for a minute and I want- no, I _need_ her to believe me. Just as she's about to say something, Christina stumbles out of the bar, giggling crazily. I stare in disbelieve as she staggers over to us. my shoulders slump. She looks at me and glares, but then sees Tris and smiles. She pries Tris away from me, sticking out a tongue to make me feel bad. Tris looks behind her shoulder, a sad look on her face, but I know she's saying that we'll have to talk later. Thing is, though, I don't want to. I want to know now. I stand there hopelessly, alone in an empty alley beside a bar. I sigh and give in to my fate of waiting a night to find out Tris's reply to what I said. I stare after her for a while, until I can't see her figure anymore. Then I walk into the bar, only to be greeted by a bunch of angry men. The women who were looking at Tris earlier now resided in the Helpless Corner. I ignore the women and get back to the problem at hand: a bunch of angry men in a bar. Oh God, this was probably going to be the worst night of my life.

**So, does anyone have any preference for any sub-plots in the story? Or any drama? Or do all of you just want to find out who wins out of the initiates? Give me ideas and I'll try to add it into the story somehow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

I wake up the morning after Christina and I went to the bar and moan, for more than one reason. I didn't drink too much, but still enough to give me a headache. I hold my face in my hands and rest my head on my bent knees. Also, I met Four last night. It hurt so much to see him. I wanted to believe him- to believe everything he had told me, to forgive him and welcome him back with open arms, but the thing is, I couldn't.

I couldn't believe him. I couldn't show my weakness for him. I couldn't let myself be put in the situation of possibly being hurt again. The choice to not kiss him right then and there had almost killed me. I sigh and get up to start getting ready.

Turns out that I get ready half an hour early, so I head down to the training center to start getting ready for the day. Today I am going to make my initiates run twenty-five laps while the Dauntless-born initiates get started with their fear simulations again. I hear someone come in and I glance up. Then I get back to my task, shaking my head disgustedly. It's Jarrod.

He starts to talk but I ignore him. All I hear are wordless mumbles in an annoying voice. Finally, I can tell from the tone of his voice and the pause in his speech that he asked me a question. I look up and say,

"Yes," I really don't want to deal with him right now. Maybe if I say 'yes' to whatever he is asking, he will go away faster.

He starts to smile, then jumps up and down like a little girl. He seems really excited. What he says next gives me a shock.

"So, I'll pick you up before the Celebratory Dance? I'll be by your place around 7!"

Before I have a chance to react, Jarrod, much like the other day at Chris' apartment, runs away. I stand frozen to the spot. My eyes are wide and I stare at the spot where Jarrod had previously been standing. Well, my answer definitely made him go away faster. But now he was my date to the stupid Celebratory Dance.

"Huh… ha ha… hahaha! Hahahahaha!" I start to laugh at the crazy situation. I hate Jarrod so much! But I guess I just agreed to go on a date with him to the stupidest celebration ever. I am going to something I hate with someone I can't stand. I shake my head and start to get the simulations ready, putting the syringes with the serums in them in a case on a chair. I am just about to set the screen up when another person walks into the room. I glance his way and almost burst into tears right then and there. There is Four (Tobias?) standing in the exact same spot Jarrod had been in a short while ago.

"Hey, Tris," he says.

I nod to acknowledge him, not trusting that my voice will be steady enough. I hear Four sigh. I find myself blurting out,

"I accidentally agreed to go out with him!"

Four stops fiddling with whatever is in his large hands and just stares at me. If the initiates came in right now, they would think that Four was just standing there, looking the same as ever, but I know. He is tensing his muscles, his jaw is clenched. Tobias Eaton is jealous.

"With who?" his voice is deeper than usual, and it rumbles through my chest. The protective vibe I get from him turns me on. I try to swallow, but my throat is too dry.

"Jarrod," I squeak. Before Four can say anything, I hurriedly put in, "He was just talking, and I was ignoring him, but then he asked a question, and I thought that if I said yes he would go away faster, but turns out he was asking me out, so… yeah,"

Four continues to look at me, and I stare back, straight into his mysterious blue eyes. He's hiding something from me. Or, he's trying to. I know him too well, he's definitely jealous.

"Where are you going two going?"

"The… Celebratory Dance,"

At this Four cracks a smile. He even starts to chuckle lightly. His fingers brush some invisible dirt from his nose and he looks at me, his eyes sparkling.

"You're- you're going to that?" He asks, still laughing silently.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?" I murmur and look down. In an instant I feel a warm presence in front of me. Looking up I see that it's Four, no, it's Tobias. It hurts too much to even _think_ he is 'Four' to me anymore. I try to manage a smile, but I want to kiss him, to take him back to our apartment and show him how much I love him. But I don't know how he feels right now, after I told him I was going to go out with Jarrod later. Plus the initiates might come in any minute. But his eyes are staring at me so intensely that I all but stop breathing.

"There's always a choice," he says.

"Oh yeah, what are my options right now?" I want to demand it in a strong voice, but I can't. My voice barely comes out as a small whisper. Tobias reaches out and pulls me close to him. I get even more turned on than I was before, feeling his hard body against my soft one. The pressure on my thighs tells me that he feels the same way right now. Tobias mumbled into my hair in a low voice,

"You either chose to be selfless and go out on a date with him and wait for me to pull you away from him, to fight for you, or you could just call it quits with that annoying bastard right now, and we can start right back from where we left off,"

"I think it'll be nice to be saved from something, don't you?"

I hear Tobias groan, and my stomach feels fuzzy and warm.

"You just love to torture me, don't you?"

I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck and Tobias's hands bring my hips closer to his own. It feels amazing. I want to stay there forever, basking in Tobias's smell of himself and… man. Enjoying the feeling of him against me. But I can't. The clock says training is going to start in less than five minutes. I pull away from Tobias, missing his heat almost immediately. He doesn't seem to be missing any heat, though, especially below his belt. I smirk,

"Go to your apartment and take a cold shower, then come back when you're ready, okay?"

Tobias nods, embarrassed, and mumbles, "Sure,"

Just as he is leaving, the initiates come in and he runs out before the doors even close, his hands covering the front of his pants. I suppress my smile and put on a cold front. I turn to my transfers and say,

"Thirty-five laps around the Pit, and no delaying. No one stops running, no walking. If any one of you stops, then I'll come out and make you run another, got it?"

My transfers mumble forlornly. The Erudites and the one Amity glare at the Candor. Then they shuffle out and I hear shouting and shoving, but the sound of running feet as well. I stop paying attention to them and turn to the Dauntless-born.

"You misbehave and you'll be out there, too, understood?" I glare at them. But they all know me; they know all of my threats are serious. I nod and guide them to the fear simulator chair. We get started. Just as the fist initiate, Tessa, finishes, Tobias comes back in, still a little wet from the shower. I call to him absently as I start to send Tessa's results to the system,

"Hey, Four, go outside and check to make sure that my initiates are doing thirty-five laps around the Pit, the entire Pit, no breaks for walking, only running or jogging, if one of them slows down, all of them have to do another lap. Is that okay?" I barely glance up, but the sound of the door opening and closing is all I need to know that he agreed and is going to watch them right now.

Soon, all of the Dauntless-born initiates are done and I send them all off early, the fear simulation is pretty tiring, I know, so I let them go. I wait for my initiates and Tobias to come back, and as I wait I start to set up a second chair and screen for Tobias to be able to help me be able to get through these initiates faster than I could alone.

Nearly half an hour later, it's 2:30, way past lunch. Ignoring my grumbling stomach, I walk out of the room and nearly bump into a dripping wet man. Just my luck, it's Jarrod. He looks at me, and he seems really exhausted, but when he sees me he perks up. I widen my eyes. _Dear God, NO!_ I pray, but no such luck.

He leans down and almost gives me a hug, until I give him a right hook. It is so hard that he crumples to the ground in an unconscious heap. I look around, hoping that no one saw that. I sigh out of relief; no one is in the hallway. I look down at Jarrod and am disgusted. His face, which could be fairly handsome with the right treatment, is covered with beads of sweat and strings of his hair. I sigh again and slowly nudge him inside the training room by giving him a few hard kicks. It helps me vent my frustration. I wonder where the rest of my transfers are, along with Tobias. I push that thought aside and try to get Jarrod to sit down somehow.

Just as I get him to lean up against the wall next to the door, I hear the thunder of my transfers' footsteps. All of them seemed really mad, and so does Tobias, who walks in after them. I decide not to ask. I take a deep breath and explain the procedure to them, but tell them to first take a shower and grab a bite to eat. They file out and as they leave I tell them to be back in forty-five minutes.

Now, it is just me, Tobias, and Jarrod, who is still unconscious. I tuck a stray strand of my dull blonde hair behind my ear and look down at the floor before glancing up to take in Tobias's form. His face is scrunched up, and his muscles twitch every couple of seconds. He glances over at Jarrod almost as often as his muscles tense. His hair, short as an Abnegation would keep it, is damp. But with what? He didn't have to run with the initiates. His shirt is also slightly wet, and as I walk closer to him, I smell sweat, but it doesn't repulse me. In fact, to me right now he seems hot. Like… hotter than usual. _Snap out of it, Tris_ I scold myself, but I can't help my staring. I just love him so much. I ask,

"Why are you all wet?"

Tobias looks over at me and glowers. My eyebrows migrate to near the top of my forehead.

"How do you do it?" He demands. I am confused,

"Do what?"

"Run those stupid laps with them!"

I scoff and cross my arms in front of my chest. Is this some sort of test?

"I don't run with them,"

"… What?" his voice is eerily calm and quiet. I suppress my smile. The initiates must have felt bitter and told Tobias to run with them.

"You ran laps with the initiates?" I can't keep the humor out of my voice.

"Don't laugh! Those ex-Erudite were pretty convincing, and Candors don't lie," Tobias seems mad. I walk over to him and laugh,

"Haha, don't forget about the 'ex' in ex-Candor, okay? Right now just go take a shower, and can you clean up your apartment up, too? I want to come over later, and I really hate it when it's all messy,"

At the words 'I want to come over later,' Tobias straightens up and rushes out of the doors, probably to quickly sweep all the dirt under our bed. His bed? Our ex-bed? I don't even know anymore. Until he corrects me, it will be our bed. I sigh for what seems like the millionth time as I look at Jarrod. Then I look at the clock. It's been almost twenty minutes. I have twenty-five minutes to refill the serum vials, so I go to the shop Chris works at to refill them. Because my best friend works at this shop, I get a ton of discounts, so this is where I usually shop. I walk in with my case of syringes and tell the lady to refill them for me. she must be new because she asks me for my I.D. and name. I tell her my nickname as I get out my I.D.

"You will call me Six,"

As I say my nick-name, the lady almost drops my I.D. I smirk at her reaction. I never knew that having only six fears was such a big deal. I wait for her to verify me and fill my vials. Then, I rush back to the room because I only have fifteen minutes left of break.

I get there, only to be greeted by a sweaty and smelly Jarrod and a scowling Tobias. I walk in and place the case with the vials on the chair next to the screens, then I turn to Tobias's and Jarrod's argument.

"All I'm saying is that she is _my_ date, and _I_ love her, so I should be allowed to marry her if I want to," this was Jarrod's argument. Tobias's retaliation was short and to the point.

"She's your instructor,"

I walk over to Tobias and whisper in his ear,

"As if that stopped you and me," I can see the shivers that cascade down Tobias's back. I smirk at him, and he frowns. Jarrod catches our little exchange.

"Wait, Trianna, was Four your ex-boyfriend?"

Tobias looks at me with an almost invisible smile on his face,

"Trianna?"

"Don't ask," I growl. Then I turn to Jarrod and say, "And you, don't call me that,"

"I think I should be able to call my future wife by her real name, don't you?"

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"My future wife, that's what you are, right? I haven't really asked you yet, but I have a feeling that you'll say yes. After all, you said yes to the Celebratory Dance! See you later, future wifey!" as Jarrod scampers off, probably to take a shower, I turn to Tobias and almost plead,

"At the Celebratory Dance, please save me!"

Tobias brings me close to him by pulling my hips towards his, and our bodies bump together. His eyes bore holes into mine and I shiver slightly. He mumbles in a low voice as his lips make their way closer to mine,

"I'll always save you,"

I would have kissed him. I really want to kiss him. But we can't because the transfers' footsteps give us a warning. I step back and blow out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I look at Tobias's eyes. The blue eyes I fell in love with are darker than they usually are. My stomach feels like it is full of a mix of soda and beer. I feel light-headed. I say breathlessly,

"Oh yea, I'm definitely coming over later,"

Tobias flashes me a quick smile just as the initiates come in, Jarrod making it just in time. Pity. We get started with the fear simulations again. I get Eva, the Erudite, and Tobias gets Bruce, the Candor. I and am extremely bored with everyone's fears. The one thing I am glad about is that I won't have Jarrod in my seat. I don't think I could handle his twentieth fear again. It disgusted me.

I finish the last of my agreed half of initiates, but I see that Tobias still has two more, not counting the one still in the chair. He just finishes with the Erudite on his chair, and as he sends the information to the Erudite data-base, I call over the Amity girl, Molly. Surprisingly, she only has fifteen fears. Two of her fears are stupid though, like stupider than anyone would expect. Number Thirteen was her fear of Four, and Number Ten is her fear of Six, of me. I almost laugh out loud. I send her to the dorm room after waiting for her to stop crying. I would try to comfort her, but I am not Tris at the moment. Right now I am Six, and Six is hard as a boulder and heartless as Eric.

I wait for Tobias to finish with Jarrod. I look at him. Tobias seems bored, and Jarrod is sweating like crazy. I ask Tobias how many fears he has seen of Jarrod's so far. Absently mindedly he says about thirty-two. A weight in my chest is lifted, at least Tobias hasn't seen the fear with me in it. This should be Jarrod's last fear, right? I look at the screen and almost have a heart attack. There is the set up for Jarrod's fear of self-control. Tobias suddenly seems alert as the fear starts. I look away, repulsed. After I think the showing is finished, I look at Tobias and see his muscles tensed up and his jaw set, teeth clenched. Jarrod wakes up with his hair sticking to his forehead. He gasps and looks at Four, who is sending the footage to the Erudite compound. Tobias says nothing as he turns to Jarrod. With almost no warning, and before I can stop him, Tobias punches Jarrod in the face, and then leaves with my arm in the tight grip of his right hand. Looks like I'll be going to the apartment sooner than I thought I would.

**so, like... review. tell me what you want to happen in the story, if you're wanting anything to happen. also, I was thinking for either the next chapter, or the one after that, a graphic scene between Tris and Tobias. if you guys are against it, tell me. otherwise, i'll figure out how to change the rating to M. but... I added the chapter! So be proud of me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobias POV**

I am furious. That... I can't even think of a word strong enough to describe how I feel about that bastard Jarrod. I drag Tris to my apartment. I guess that she still loves me, or at least still likes me if she's willing to let me drag her to my apartment like this. My only worry is that Jarrod will mess with the equipment set up in the training room. Honestly though, at this moment I really don't care all that much.

We make it to the apartment, and I push Tris against the door as I close it. I start ravaging her mouth. As Tris gasps in surprise, I take the opportunity to shove my tongue into her mouth. My hands run up and down her body. Tris's hands try to grasp my short hair. I should grow that out; give Tris something to hold on to.

"I love you," I mumble against her neck as I start to kiss it. She doesn't respond. I try not to worry about it too much. I work my way down to her tattoo and kiss each of the crows, but am forced back up to her mouth when Tris grabs my face and pulls it up. I am happy to oblige, though, and soon Little Me makes another appearance. Tris pulls away. I groan and lean my head against her shoulder.

"Not until the Celebratory Dance," I think I hear her say this, but I hope to God that that was just my cruel imagination playing tricks on me. I don't know if I can wait that long. Wait, if that was her, does that mean that she still loves me?

"What?" I gasp, hoping that Tris will look at me strangely and say that she didn't say anything. Hoping for that, and hoping at the same time that she will tell me to wait until the Celebratory Dance. At least that will mean she's still interested in me.

"What? Nothing," Tris seems confused, and slightly out of breath. I am disappointed. Tris then saunters over to the kitchen. I stare after her. Did she know that her hips move from side to side like that when she walks? It's a wonder she stayed single after she thought I left her for a week, especially at that bar, while wearing that.

"Do you want anything?" she calls from the kitchen. I walk up to her with my long strides and whisper in her ear,

"Other than you?"

Tris stays silent.

I sigh in defeat and say,

"Yeah, I'd love some cake and bacon when I get back,"

"Where are you going?" asks Tris.

"To take a cold shower,"

I hear Tris laugh behind me and growl. I need her so much, but she seems like she doesn't care whether I'm there or not. I use my time in the shower to clear my head. I walk out and am greeted with Tris, chocolate cake, and bacon. Three things that I love. I smile and walk over to Tris, who is turned away from me. She is looking through the fridge. I hug her from behind. She gasps and shoots straight up. I stifle a groan. The way her ass moved against me… so hot.

"You kind of… surprised me," Tris says.

I grin and say,

"I know,"

"So," Tris sighs, "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have to give one of our fear landscapes, so which one of us is it going to be? I mean, they'll know which one of ours it is, because of the number, so who's going to be that vulnerable in front of the initiates?"

I sigh and think for a bit. As I do, Tris grabs a half eaten ham sandwich from the fridge and heads over to the table. I walk with her, and when we get to the table, I sit down and thoughtfully chew my bacon.

"So?" Tris prompts me. I have an idea.

"How about both of ours?" I suggest. Tris nods.

"I like it," she says. She purses her lips, then says, "I have to go now,"

"Wait," I grab her arm. It's still so small compared to mine, "You don't have to go right now, you know. You… you can stay,"

She looks at me steadily in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think I have enough self-control. After all," she starts to smile. She's going to say a joke, "If I'm going to be Jarrod's wife sometime in the future, It'd be best for me to not have spontaneous sex with random men, right?"

I scowl.

"Not funny," I comment. I keep trying to persuade her to stay with me. Eventually she gives in. even if she doesn't say it, I'm pretty sure that she still loves me.

After it's decided that she'll spend at least a little more time with me, I settle into the couch and Tris curls up next to me. I start to play with her hair. It's a perfect moment; I kind of want to stay like this forever. Unfortunately, a knock at the door ruins it. I look at Tris. She smiles at me and sighs as she stands up. I lean back in the couch, watching her hips swaying sexily as she walks to the door.

"Hello? Jarrod, what are you-" Tris is cut off.

My blood boils. There, in _my_ house, is Jarrod. While kissing _my_ girlfriend (I don't want to ask her if we're still together, I'll just assume we are), he seemed to have invited himself in. He pushes Tris against a wall and continues sucking her face. Tris is dazed, almost like she can't believe that Jarrod would do something like that. I know I can't. I tense and scowl. Just as I am about to go pull Jarrod off of Tris, she 'wakes up.'

Tris pulls away, their lips make a loud smacking sound. I am too angry to put the feeling into words. I am almost positive that my face is all red and blotchy; something that would never have happened a year ago. Tris pulls her arm back and slams her fist into Jarrod's already sore nose.

Jarrod grabs his nose and doubles over. Tris shoves him out of the house and slams the door in his face, locking it after she does so. She storms back over to me and attacks my mouth. I pour all of my hatred for Jarrod, passion for Tris, and anger at the situation into the kiss. I start to relax only after Tris moans. Again she tries to grab my hair, but there's nothing to grab onto. _Damn,_ I curse to myself. Instead Tris satisfies herself by grabbing onto my shoulders. I pull her onto my lap and start running my hands over her sides. Tris's hands move over my chest, down my abs, almost under my belt line. But that's where she stops, right at the beginning of my jeans. Her lithe fingers crawl under my shirt, touching bare skin. Under the belt. Then out. Her hands start to wander up my chest, exploring my body. I groan. She smirks against me. I hate being teased.

I pull her closer to me than I thought I could. Her soft chest is pressed firmly against my hard one. It looks even bigger when it is squished like this. From straddling my waist, her dress has ridden up. I can see her panties. My hands automatically move there as I start on Tris's neck and shoulders.

"Wait," She gasps. Her face is flushed. I am proud that I have the ability to do this to her.

"Why?" I rasp huskily. Tris gasps again as I start to kiss and suck on her neck. I pull Tris's body impossibly closer to my own. Her hips are flush with my body, and I cannot begin to describe how hot that is. I start feeling uncomfortable with my tight pants on. I shift to see if that will loosen the tension on my body. Tris groans at my physical reaction to her. I nip her neck at the dip where it joins her shoulders. I smile at the hickey I made.

"I-I don't-," I try not to let her get any farther than that. I invite my hands inside of her dress, running my hands up and down Tris's legs and lower back. She pulls back and I mentally curse. She looks me in the eyes and says breathlessly, but not as breathlessly as before,

"I don't want to do that right now. I'm not ready yet,"

Even though the disappointment crushes me, I can't say that I am too sad. She said now. She said yet. I smirk and tell her that it's okay.

"Now, I have to go and take a shower. Again. Thanks to you," I say as I stand up, my nether regions making it feel awkward to do such a simple action.

For a second, Tris looks confused. Then, she glances down and blushes.

"Okay," she says, not looking away. I grin and painfully make my way to the bathroom. I sigh when I shut the door. I have a feeling that this won't be the last cold shower I'll have.

**Tris POV**

When Tobias starts his shower, I just sit there, on his couch, for a minute. I can't call him Four. Just spending time with him reminded me of how much I loved him. How much I do love him. How much I can't not care. I need to let out my excitement. I need to tell Christina. I get up and call out,

"See you later, Tobias,"

I'm not sure if he heard me, but I need to let out this scream inside me that I am barely able to hold in. I practically run to the apartment I share with Christina. I hope that she's there, and to my relief, she is. I slam the door behind me and drag her up to the room I'm staying in. I push her onto the bed and start to explain everything. I think about the me a year ago, during initiation. That Tris would not have gotten this worked up just for getting back together with a guy. But I can't help it. People keep changing and evolving. So do I. I'm so excited that I completely leave out any details about Jarrod kissing me earlier.

"Oh, my God, that's great, Tris! We'll have to make you look amazing for the Celebratory Dance, then,"

I pause as I think about the Celebratory Dance. I still had to go with Jarrod.

"Wait, I thought I already told you, I'm going to that with Jarrod,"

"So? Honey, if we make you look stunning, Four won't be able to keep his hands off of you! He'll be _so_ jealous! And we all know that jealous guys are hot,"

I scoff and smile jockingly, but secretly agree. Chris and I stay up late talking, and, at some point in my night of being completely girly, I was talked into having a smack of all-natural fruit crap plastered all over my face. Chris tells me that it has to stay on all night, so I get ready for bed with it still plastered on my face and immediately fall asleep. Today has been… indescribable.

**Tris POV**

The next morning, I wake up and feel pain. I reach up to my face and almost whimper. The stupid mask on my face hurts more than I thought it would. I jump up and- as fast as the mask will allow- undress and take a shower, scrubbing the yummy-smelling mess off of my face. The scent of fruit in the morning, before I've had breakfast, makes me hungry. If you've never been hungry in the shower before, let me tell you- it feels really weird.

I open the door and the light murmuring instantly silences. I glare at my initiates as I discreetly check the clock. It's exactly 8:00. Nice, I'm not late. I turn to the initiates and start explaining what the fear landscapes are and roughly what will happen. I'm almost done explaining when Tobias comes in. He moves to stand next to me. I hear some snickers in the group and glare hard at the people who are silently laughing. I wonder what they are laughing at, though.

I ignore them and finish my explanation, then I lead all of the initiates out the door to the roof. When we are there, I have to consciously make myself look slightly uncomfortable on the roof. I don't know if I'm convincing or not, but I pretend that I am. First up is Molly. She gets Tobias's fear of confined places.

I see her start to sweat. We hear her telling the walls to stop closing in on her, and she starts to look around wildly. What the heck is even happening to her? Is she afraid of heights, too? I didn't care about paying attention to the initiates' fears in the simulator. Hmm… maybe I should've.

I wrinkle my nose along with everyone else, including Tobias and Jarrod. Molly must have been much more afraid of closed in spaces than anyone knew, either that or she didn't have enough time to use the bathroom this morning. I elbow Tobias in the side. He sighs and walks over to the machine, which is right next to Molly's feet, by the way, and starts shutting off the simulator.

I look at Eva and Mary and tell them to take Molly off of the roof, drop her off at the dorm room, then rush right back. They seemed really reluctant, so I shoved them forward. Mary barely missed the puddle that was still forming around Molly. Damn, this girl needed to drink less water. The two girls took Molly and started gingerly leading the soiled, sobbing girl to the dorm. I grimaced and gestured for someone else to take Molly's place.

No one wanted to even go near the putrid, liquid fear, so I looked at Tobias desperately. Well, he knew I was desperate, to the initiates, it probably looked like I was glaring at Tobias, like it was his fault. This was probably my reasoning to them:

_You turned on the simulator, she peed her pants, now no one wants to do the stupid thing. This is all your fault!_

I don't know, but that's what I think they would be thinking. Tobias keeps his composure, but I can see that he's annoyed. So am I. Oh, well.

"You," Tobias picks a random Dauntless-born. It's Henry. I feel bad for Henry. No one seems to like him. I don't like him either, he's just not good at anything, but, I still feel kind of bad for the poor guy. "Henry, it's your turn,"

I see Henry take care to go around the extremely wide puddle on the ground, then he braces himself for the simulation. In a second, he starts screaming and trying to move. I bet he has mine with all of the birds; the fear of being powerless.

Henry's arms flap around, and he is dangerously close to falling into the foul-smelling yellow liquid on the ground. I back up in case he falls in, which I think he will. I don't want to be splashed. The other initiates look confused as to why I'm backing up, and they stay put, but Tobias, Eva, and Jarrod back up a couple of feet with me.

My prediction hit the nail on the head, Henry fell into the puddle, and it made a fairly large splash. All the wet initiates gasped and glared at Henry with hatred. I guess I would have to sleep in the dorms tonight. I watched as Henry kept struggling with my fear.

I look at Tobias, then gesture to the watch on his hand. He understands and closes the simulation. I pick two more boys to help Henry back to the dorms. Other than Molly and Henry, the simulations go fine, nothing else really interesting really happens.

**Christina POV**

I am so happy! Those two idiots finally got back together. Well... that's what I want to full-heartedly say. Even though I know that Four is a good guy, I'm worried that he might hurt Tris again. I'm not sure if he knows how much of a hold he has over her. He and I need to have a chat. Soon. Probably tomorrow. I'm not sure if he has any idea how upset Tris was that he left him. Yeah, I'll definitely need to tell him. I'm not seeing my best friend like that. Ever again.

On a more positive note, Tris was so girly! She even let me put a fruit mask on her face! I'll keep doing stuff like this for her. By the time the celebratory dance comes around, I'll have her skin looking so smooth that if any guy tries to touch her face, his hand will slide right off. Oh, I can't wait! I don't get to do this anymore because my sister isn't here for me to experiment on her. But now, I have Tris, and my new faction. I'm completely happy with my choice to leave.

I cannot wait until I see a jealous Four! I swear, I've been waiting ever since Tris told me that they were dating to see Four look even a little bit jealous, but all I see is an uncertain Tris, and that makes me angry, but I hold my tongue. This time, though, I'll have to tell him to be careful... and to use protection at the Celebratory Dance. Don't want little Four/Tris's running around everywhere, now do we?


End file.
